


lets do the training thing! yay!

by The_Assassin_Crab



Category: RWBY
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, I'm still using tags wrong, Implied Sexual Content, Please Don't Kill Me, actually mine this time, i ran out of creative juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Assassin_Crab/pseuds/The_Assassin_Crab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>team JNPR are joined by ruby and weiss to go training and hit vale where it hurts; the arcades</p>
            </blockquote>





	lets do the training thing! yay!

**Author's Note:**

> this one isn't too horrific only mildly disturbing this time (I joke please don't leave me)

“Weiss, no more!” weiss caught herself mid swing with mytrnaster and tried to use the momentum to somersault over blake but ended up smashing head first into the faunus's stomach taking the full force of the hit with her aura depleted so much she grunted and toppled into a heap on the training room floor weiss and Blake looked at each other and just dissolved into giggles when jaune and ruby walked in wanting to train, seeing the giggling pair on the floor they looked at the aura board and saw that blake had lost even with her hollow projections and after images  
“weiss must have used her new area of affect glyph to hit blake from all sides but her aura must have taken a big hit before that since she has almost as much aura as jaune unless her new glyph is really strong” ruby caught herself babbling at first at jaune then just to herself and ran over to the pair still recovering from giggles. the second weiss caught sight of ruby and jaune she regained her composure blake however just calmed down and grasped desperately at her usual calm exterior holding back a smirk that was about as conspicuous as a crescent rose to the face  
“are you two finished?” ruby teased  
“hush ruby only because you want to train with your boyfriend” weiss retorted as jaune turned redder than ruby's cape  
“weiss!! he's with pyrrha and you know it!!  
“just because you deny it doesn’t mean it isn’t true!!”  
“WEISS! Please stop!” jaune pleaded trying not to look horrified  
“ok ok jaune I’m only playing, have fun you two” weiss chuckled leaving the ring with a quick flick of mytrnaster showering ruby and jaune with tiny ice crystals as if it were their wedding day. ruby chuckled an jaune tried to suppress his tomato-esque face  
“ok then Mr. big-shot-leader-of-team-JNPR it’s time to see how good you are with that tiny little sword of yours” ruby chirped happily as she unsheathed crescent rose in the most dramatic way possible and jaune pathetically pulled out his weapon and popped open his shield he sighed knowing ruby was going to go easy on him he was still going to loose but then he saw crocea mors slightly glow black and he grinned stupidly to himself and spotted pyrrha up in the stands laughing wickedly with nora waving and jumping around and ren flashing a small wave ruby had also spotted them and grinned at jaune knowing he would be pyrrha's puppet she waved at the trio and focused on the metal in jaune's armour and weapons she smiled when he came haphazardly at her she sidestepped and swung the blunt end of crescent rose at jaune but pyrrha blocked it with her new puppet's shield the massive scythe skittered off and pyrrha swung jaune around and messily bludgeoned ruby with jaune's left foot but ruby hooked her foot around jaune's right knee sweeping him off his feet but he didn't fall since pyrrha was holding him in place jaune flashed an apologetic look at ruby as pyrrha cackled to herself enjoying the power she had over her boyfriend who was just trying not to get his head cut off ruby looked despairingly at pyrrha but in response giggled and threw jaune's entire weight against ruby and let jaune fend for himself after that and settled down to watch disappointed at her loss of power. ruby and jaune were still trying to untangle themselves when the timer went for the end of the round they went up to join the rest of JNPR in the 15 minute rest period while another pair fought  
“hey pyrrha” jaune said and tried to glare the redhead to death but that quickly subsided and he kissed her on the forehead to which pyrrha simply smiled and closed her eyes  
“eeeewwwww you guys!! get a closet!” nora laughed and everyone chuckled including jaune and pyrrha  
“haha hush nora they may do it if you tease!” weiss joked and all of JNPR and ruby just looked at her with the most mock disappointed faces they could muster but Nora’s façade shattered when she caught sight of ruby imitating Weiss’s irritated scowl they all looked down at the ring at the first bell rang signalling the start of the round it was coco and fox, second year students from team CFVE ruby remembered seeing them around and thinking they were together given how flirtatious they are and that was confirmed as coco whispered in fox's ear making his eyebrows try to reach Saturn and coco came away wearing an evil smirk. she held up her handbag and fox engaged his arm blades and took a distracted defensive stance everyone watching knew it was coco's fight from the start since fox was so unfocused by what he had heard and only nora was curious as to what coco said and giggled childishly as she imagined what was said pyrrha tutted and elbowed her companion but snickered with her and continued to watch the fight which was as one sided as expected fox was unfocused and his strategies were full of holes and coco wasn’t really trying but she still landed a few good solid hits and managed to deplete fox's aura enough to win they put their weapons away as the final bell rang then coco grabbed fox's collar and dragged him out the ring snickering  
“well that was... new...” ren remarked  
ruby and jaune decided to skip their next match since they were calm and couldn’t be bothered anymore and resolve to go to the airship docks and nora shattered an ursa statue completely unprovoked and when questioned she just shrugged and laughed saying it looked at her funny they sat with their legs dandling over the side looking over vale trying to see yang and blake who were picking up a schnee drop off for weiss  
“guys this is ridiculous, however much yang stands out we are not going to see them they are at the very least 10 miles away” weiss remarked  
“weiss this isn’t just to see them its just nice to sit and relax we haven’t done this for a while!” ruby said but looking around nora was fidgeting restlessly, jaune was nuzzling pyrrha and ren was doing a very good impression of a corpse looking over the seemingly quiet bustle of veil “ok then guys do you want to do-”  
“YES” nora interrupted she flipped up onto the platform and roused ren by tugging his ponytail he got up onto the platform and stood next to nora confused  
“ok then nora what do you feel like doing?” ruby giggled  
“ARCADE!! COME ON GUYS LETS GO!!!” nora yelled pulling ren by the sleeve  
“well it seems that’s where we are going” pyrrha laughed and ushered the other three up and towards the exit to beacon and down to vale where, the entertainment for the evening awaited nora made it her personal goal to collect as many tickets as possible and insisted that ren follow her everywhere jaune and pyrrha just went on all the fight simulator games ruby resolved to capture a particularly cute stuffed animal from a claw machine and weiss was simply on snacks and browsing what there was on offer she got ruby an excessive amount of cookies, jaune and pyrrha nachos with assorted dips and sauces, nora and ren had cola and tea and weiss simply had a hot dog and settled down on a slot machine hearing a despairing yell from ruby every once in while she smiled to herself surveying her surroundings picking out the vantage points and escape routes as she always does to occupy her mind after a while she decided slots were boring and made her way over to ruby who was trying almost desperately to snag that evasive toy weiss chuckled and got a glare that pierced her soul from ruby who's mouth was filled with cookies so it was hard to take her hate filled looks seriously she whistled at pyrrha nodding her head at ruby machine pyrrha understood this and flashed weiss a frown, since she hadn't touched the machine she couldn't take control so she flashed an apologetic look at jaune and half strutted over making jaune shift sightly  
“hey ruby how are you doing with your quest for the stuffed dog?” pyrrha asked leaning inconspicuously against the machine  
“not good” ruby almost snapped sticking out her tongue in concentration at the machine pyrrha winked at weiss and got a thankful glance in return she headed back over to jaune and watched ruby and when the claw successfully hooked onto the toy pyrrha used her semblance to tighten the claw's grip and make it drop the stuffed animal into the hole and she watched ruby's face light up and heard a cry of happiness that echoed through the entire building weiss smiled and at that moment nora came back practically mummified with tickets with ren in tow, his arms full of piles of tickets he flashed a smile at ruby and weiss as they passed on their way to the ticket booth and promptly dumped all his tickets on the counter and nora unwrapped herself and dumped hers unceremoniously next to ren's  
“what... can we get... for 10,000 tickets?” nora panted and ren actually chuckled, amused at how many tickets they had managed to accumulate in the space of two and a half hours, the stall supervisor just sat in awe at the small mountain before her she pointed at everything behind her and said  
“everything you see!”  
nora cheered and picked literally the biggest fluffiest ting she could find then they gathered everyone else and made their way back to beacon since it was 2 in the morning when they got there ruby and weiss said goodbye and retreated back to their dorm to meet yang and blake who are and ren and nora went in search of food and jaune and pyrrha went back to the JNPR dorm for a “nap”  
“reeennnn” nora sang with her mouth full  
“nora, swallow.” nora gulped down her pancake  
“rrreeeeeeeennnnnnnn”  
“yes nora.”  
“rrrrrreeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn”  
“yes nora.”  
“I’m boooreeed”  
“shall we go back to the dorm?”  
“yyyyyeeeeaaahhhh ok” nora chirped and they made their way back and once they got back they stood outside the door seeing jaune's tie on the door handle and hearing moans and gasps from inside their dorm they looked at each other and held back laughs they decided not to go in and made their way to the library where ren read and nora downloaded games on the library terminals and eventually got kicked out for being too loud ren sighed and followed putting his book back on the shelf as he went nodding apologetically at professor port who was on library duty and he rolled his eyes and smiled back. ren found nora waiting for him outside the main door and they tried the dorm again they saw no tie and but listened for a good five minuets before entering and when they did the saw pyrrha and jaune asleep in each other's arms  
“nnnaaaawwww” nora whispered and ren smiled they both clambered into their beds and went to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> see? not too bad i should post another in a week or so maybe ciao!


End file.
